Life Couldn't Get Better
by Solitary Shadows
Summary: On the way to a mountain resort, Rei had a dream, and Kai was part of it. Too bad Rei had to talk in his sleep when the main subject was right in front of him. KxR fluff.


A/N: I'm planning on making this a two-shot. I was thinking of a one-shot but meh...yeah. Where the hell did I come up with the title? Don't blame me, I was just happy.

Disclaimer: No I don't own it.

**LIFE COULDN'T GET BETTER**

It was probably happening for a long time, but Kai didn't notice it until they were at the mountain resort, on vaction. Well technically, it really all began in the van.

Tyson took the front seat. Kenny, Kai, and Max sat in the row behind them and Rei took the back seat, alone. After about two hours, Tyson started snoring and Kenny's head slumped toward Kai's shoulder in a gradual, hesitative motion. Max had his entire head buried into Kai's winter jacket, save for his nose, which was twitching from the cold. Kai himself was finding it difficult to sleep. Then again, he hated sleeping in public. And also in moving vehicles.

He distracted himself with thoughts that included _'When will we get there?' 'I'm kind of hungry,' _and _'Ugh, God. Tyson is snoring obnoxiously again.'_ After a while of that, Kai found himself even more bored and began to stare out into space.

That was when he thought he heard someone call out his name. He jumped a little and tried to see who it was, but everyone was asleep.

_I can't believe that I'm hearing voices_, he thought incredulously. _Only people like Max hear voices._

Then he heard the voice again. This time he recognized it. It was the soft voice of Rei. Slowly, he turned around in his seat and looked at Rei, the small form curled by the window.

_He must be dreaming_, he thought.

Kai looked at the boy's profile for a while longer- the long eyelashes, the high cheekbone, the pale skin. Then it hit him.

_He just...called out my name..._

Perplexed, Kai decided he probably just imagined it. But this theory was proven wrong when Rei suddenly whispered his name again, but this time his left hand raised into the air to accompany his call.

Kai stared at Rei's sleeping face, then the hand in the air, and then back at his sleeping face.

_What the hell is Rei dreaming about?_

He was caught in between curiosity and apprehension until he found his own hand lifting to meet Rei's. Their fingers touched and they entwined.

They stayed like this for several minutes before Kai decided to unbuckle his seatbelt to go sit beside him. He slipped out of his seat silently while everyone was still resting. He found it pretty difficult to get past Max's sleeping form, but he managed to do it and finally plopped down next to Rei. Still, he kept a little distance between them. But their hands were joined, connecting them to account for the empty void.

Every now and then, Kai would lift his head to glance at Rei, to wonder if he was stirring from his sleep and what he would say if he woke up to see them holding hands.

After a while, he decided not to take the risk of embarrassment or whatever would happen, and let his hand go. It was just in time; the driver had presently decided to make their first pit stop at a restaurant.

Softly, he shook Rei awake, who made a sound and slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Kai...?"

He nodded. "It's time to wake up. Aren't you hungry? Let's go order food with the others."

Rei nodded and stepped out of the van. His legs wobbled from napping for too long, and so he grabbed onto Kai's arm with both hands.

"I...I had a dream about you while I was sleeping," Rei confessed coyly, his voice spoken softly into the sleeve.

Kai looked at him, amused. "Was it a good one?"

"Yes." Rei blushed. "I wish I didn't have to wake up."

"We were holding hands in your dream." Kai said inadvertently, and Rei was surprised.

"How did you—," Rei began.

Before he could finish, Kai took his hand in his as they walked into the restaurant. He didn't say anything more, although truthfully he wanted to know what else Rei could have been dreaming about.

But then he became aware of the emanating heat he could feel between Rei's fingers, and it was enough to tell him everything that had to be said.

---------------

A/N: I know! Sorry this is so short! I am feeling rather sick lately...so review? Kai's so OOC. Sorry for that ;;


End file.
